


真实黄色废料

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	真实黄色废料

真实黄色废料

by正直

 

1.

堂本剛是个颇注重仪式感的人，这表现在他生活的方方面面，小到吃饭时将饭菜分别盛在别具风格的餐具里，大到不断思考爱与美学这样的主题并贯彻在他的工作和人生中。然而他最近似乎有些放松了，开始觉得直接用锅吃确实比盛出来要省事。

罪魁祸首是被他坐在身下、双腕扣在手铐里的这位，名字叫堂本光一的人。

我们不可武断地说堂本光一不注重仪式感，只能谨慎地认为他的仪式感是有条件的，粗略地看，对外他是相当在乎观赏性与美观性的，但对内则比较放松。由勤入懒易，在他长期的对内放松的潜移默化下，他的恋人堂本剛终于也被影响为放弃餐具的散漫派。

用锅或用碗仅是其中一件小事，其实剛也不那么在意，相较之下，他耿耿于怀的是放松的床上行为。

熟悉到了一定程度后，因为对方的反应变得可以预测，所以一切就渐渐索然无味了。没有花样的性事就像没有润滑的抽插，毫无乐趣和刺激可言，更谈不上什么双赢或彼此征服的快感。切勿在此刻故作深情地说什么"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful," 或 "多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜"，两码事。  
个人的幸福虽然也依靠社会的进步和科技的发展，但终归还是要自己努力的。

堂本剛此刻正努力着，但是和大众想象的方式不同，他的努力显得比较直白粗暴，这从侧面说明他依然是个率真清爽的人，既不油滑也不懒惰。

他把堂本光一铐起来了，而且还是在对方西装革履、进屋回家后连水都没来得及喝上两口的情况下。

光一不明就里，才打开门就被蒙了个眼罩，眼罩挺紧，压得他的高鼻梁发闷地不自在，紧接着两手上分别一凉，听见锁扣勒紧的声音。如果不是他趁自己尚自由光明的时候亲眼看到剛笑嘻嘻的脸的话，准以为现在是被谁绑架了。

"喂喂、怎么了？"他站在原地苦笑。

"今天累不累？"堂本剛答非所问。

"不怎么累。"光一如实回答。

"那就好，"剛牵起他左右手上的两只手铐的另一端，带他往前走，"现在让你运动运动。"

光一隐隐猜着了剛要做些什么，所以没答话，脸上现出既有点奸诈又有点憨厚的笑容，老老实实地跟着，一路上凭自己的印象躲过了沙发角和装饰柜，顺利抵达卧室。

剛为他准备了一把椅子，在他坐下来之前帮他西装外套脱了。光一逮住这个时机低头亲剛的额头，却被狠狠捏了一把脸，语气笑中带冰："谁让你亲我了？"

光一熟练对答："我本人。"

"坐下。"剛不接他的话，按着他的肩膀。

光一坐下，立刻感到左右腕被分别铐紧在椅子扶手上了。今天的花样没玩过，他暗中琢磨，没出声，不一会就听见衣物离身的窸窣声。

"我正在脱裤子。"剛冷静地说明。

光一点点头。

一团软绵绵的东西落在他的脚面上，光一下意识往后缩了缩。

"知道这是什么吗？"剛问。

"你的裤子。"光一答。

剛笑，抬起他的下巴，说："不对，是我的裤子和我的内裤。"

光一惊讶地看他，虽然隔着黑眼罩什么都看不见，问："那我呢？"

"我脱裤子和你有什么关系。"剛边说边在他身上坐下来，两腿大开，压着他的两只胳膊。

光一不易察觉地撅了撅嘴，表示对自己不能肌肤相亲的不满。剛装作看不见，继续说："现在我正在脱上衣。"

"帮我的也脱了吧。"

"如果你猜对我接下来在做什么的话。"剛答。

2.

因为堂本光一现在什么都看不见的关系，所以尚能维持一丝冷静，假如他把眼罩摘了，见到眼前的景象，必定血脉贲张。

剛将长发解了，披在肩上，一只手挡在胸前，一只手摸着下半身，嘴角若有似无上扬，眯着双眼，其中闪烁潮湿摇曳的光。

因他的手臂都向内并着，所以胸膛被挤出一条线，这条线在他白而滑的皮肤上显得隐秘而色情，让人既不好意思多看两眼，又忍不住想偷偷去瞟。

堂本光一本可以自信地说自己见过剛的各种姿态，但他的每个姿态在不同的场景下又各自生出不同的效果，使他产生截然不同的感觉，经过排列组合，剛在他心中变成了一人千面，千面各有各的好。就眼下来说，他虽然能想象出他双腿打开地跨在自己身上赤裸的样子，可因为自己衣衫整洁、双手铐着，成为了新奇的体验。

他的心情既被动又主动，渐渐期待起来。随着他的期待，身体自然而然反应，开始觉得裤子碍事了。

"猜猜我现在在做什么？"剛的声音在耳边响起，光一忍不住偏头去闻他发梢间的香波味，被剛躲开。

"猜不对的话，要挨罚哦。"在光一沉吟时，剛又说，"给你一个小小的提示：两个。"

光一想了想，胸有成竹地笑道："我知道了。"

"说说看。"剛的两腿向里收，腿弯勾紧光一的手臂。

"你在摸自己的胸，"光一挺自信，补充说，"两个嘛，两个胸。"

剛冷笑，说："难道我只有一个胸吗？"

"但是我答对了吧？"光一洋洋得意。

剛叹了口气，像是惋惜，边叹气边从光一身上爬下来，故意按着他的大腿，说："可惜，答错了，所以等着受罚吧。"

光一一愣，追问道："那是什么？"

"是我的两只手都在捋头发。"剛公布正确答案，然后自己也忍不住笑了。

光一又一愣，反应了两秒，说："哪有你这样的……这怎么可能猜的到。"

剛打开卧室门，声音从远处飘过来，说："谁知道你满脑子里都在想什么。"

"你都脱光了还捋什么头发啊，"光一抗议，头左右乱摆，无法定位剛的去向，像个竹节蛇，"你干什么去了？"

他只听见流水落入杯中的注满声，除此以外满室安静，风从开了缝的窗把紧闭的窗帘吹鼓，像扬起的风帆。

剛赤脚踩在地板上走动，啪嗒啪嗒地轻响。堂本光一茫然地独自坐着，不知道接下来要发生什么，试着动了动手腕，发现铐子似乎是真的，坚固不催，又不禁担心起剛有没有它们的钥匙放好了。

"剛？"他试探地问了一声，隐隐觉得今天玩得和平时不大一样。

堂本剛不答，不多时返回他身边，光一闻声抬头，感到眼罩被一把揭下，但还没来得及高兴，迎头一杯凉水泼在脸上，让他冷不防呼吸一滞，精神也懵了。

什么意思？

他晃了晃脑袋，试图把发梢上的水珠甩开，但刘海大半还是黏在额头上。"你……"他谨慎地看剛，开始怀疑这是不是一场别有用意的活动。

剛笑笑，抬手帮他理了理刘海，说："因为光一之前答错了，所以现在得受罚。"

这种程度上的？光一在心里暗想，没说出口。

"委屈了？"剛又笑，另一只背在身后的手拿出来，提着他们浇花用的喷壶，不由分说对着他的脸又是一顿猛滋。

堂本光一忙不迭向后躲，边躲边嚷："停一下！停停！不委屈、不委屈！"

堂本剛不听他的，边弄湿他边一只膝盖爬上来，正好压着他的大腿根，让他躲闪的动作有些变形。

待光一的脸已彻底湿漉漉时，喷壶嘴向下移，瞄着他的白衬衫。

光一这时已有些不知所措了，一时看剛，一时低头看自己尚称得上干燥整齐的上衣。

剛微笑，两腕端着，做出开枪的姿势，手指向下压柄，光一眼看着细长的水柱将要喷出来，正想缩头一避，剛却松开手，像想起什么似的再次从他身上下去，说："这个不给你亲眼看看可不行。"

3.

全身穿衣镜折在衣橱里，剛把它展开来，调了调角度，正好面对着光一。

他现在这幅样子不可不说是狼狈，头发与下巴都滴着水就不说了，腿间半立不立地鼓着，看起来是欲求不足地被玩弄了似的。

"光一，说到这个，"剛倚着椅背站，悠闲地看镜中的光一，明明他才是裸着全身的那个，看起来倒游刃有余，"你看到白衬衫的时候会想到什么呢？"

堂本光一无奈地仰头看他，说："想不到什么。"

剛捏着他的下巴把他的脸扳正，强迫他看镜中的自己，说："总能想到什么的吧？"

光一只好勉强自己想了想，答："上班族之类的……"

"那如果是湿了的白衬衫呢？"剛笑。

这次他没等他回答，举起喷壶用力把手柄压到最底，水柱喷出，立刻洇湿了他。

堂本光一已不打算追问理由了，干脆身子向后一靠，由他玩去。

分散的水渍渐渐蔓延开，连结成片，衬衫因此变得柔软、透明，紧贴在皮肤上，隐隐透出肉色，勾勒出肌肉的形状。光一看了看镜子中的自己，立刻把头低下了。

他有点不好意思，呼吸因此而变得有些起伏--不是因为身上这片已起不到遮羞作用的布，而是因为镜中剛的小腿交错着，让他忍不住想把它们分开。

分开后，一路进到岔路的尽头里去。

"人在湿漉漉的时候，"剛通过镜子观察着光一的神色，在这时开口，"总是显得有点可怜。"他伸出两个手指，把湿衬衫上的每一条隆起的、未完全贴合的皱褶一一耐心地抚平，继续说："白色衬衫呢，因为太干净了的关系，所以只要稍微弄脏一点就很明显。"

"可是，"他故意把指尖停留在光一的胸口，往下扎，"想看人穿着湿的衬衫也是正常的吧，硬要说的话，就是那种视觉上的……"

"把手铐解开吧。"光一打断了剛，直望着他的双眼说，语气里隐隐有通牒的意思。

剛装傻，反问道："解开？为什么？"

光一低头，眉头皱着，湿了又半干几根发丝垂下来，遮住了他的脸色。不了解他的人会以为这是在忍耐怒火，但剛太了解他了，所以只是不慌不忙地瞧着。果然，堂本光一憋了一会，低声笑出来。

变成副耍赖相，对着剛撇嘴："把我解开嘛……"

"解开以后呢，干什么？"剛抱着手臂瞥他。

"当然是干你。"光一一本正经道。

剛伸手轻轻拍了他的嘴巴，说："严肃点，谁和你在这玩了。"

"你自己也忍不住了不是吗？"光一低头看他身下，是一目了然地翘。剛也低头看，满不在乎地笑笑："我的解决方法很多，至少手没被绑着。"

堂本光一一计不成又生一计，做恳切状："憋太久对身体不好。"

"太久是多久，几分钟，几小时，几天？"剛立刻反问，光一张了张嘴巴，没答上来。

一个人总是会有知识死角的，所以要活到老学到老。

"那……什么时候才能解开？"光一决定妥协半步。

剛笑，说："什么时候呢。"

他向他身下摸，不轻不重地揉了两下，满意地感到它听话地抬头后，立刻收手，转而向上，似乎突然对他衬衫襟上的扣子起了兴趣，绕着它打转，醉翁之意不在酒，其实摸的是他的腹肌。

"剛……"光一从开始到现在为止都不知道自己为什么受到这个对待，忍到现在已经不容易，连嗓子都发干了。

剛不理会，俯下头去，叼着他的耳垂尖，舌头反复地舔，牙渐渐用力，说是撩拨，其实只是个无意义动作。"看镜子。"他低低地说。

白皙的背伏在光一身上，两片肩胛骨薄薄地耸起，像海面上露出角的冰山。

至于那道深深的脊线，则是白日下掀起的波浪，淹没他身下的人。 

4.

剛上臂锻炼出了肌肉，但不知为何看了后先让人想到丰腴，或许是因为皮肤太白了，也可能是因为曲线不那么有棱角，总之不会用健壮这个词来形容。

此刻这两条胳膊圈在光一的脖子上，像一条蛇缠紧它的猎物。光一继续看镜中，见那白皙的背伸展开了，是个漂亮的倒三角形，从肩开始往下不断收窄，到腰时已变得颇细，但随后又沿着跨坐的大腿分为两路，延到画面外。

一个人如果性感，身上的哪个部位都性感，半遮半挡时性感，全身赤裸后更性感，不但令人欲望升级加码，而且毫不淫秽，反倒变得洁净而美。

堂本光一望着剛的后背，突然领会了他刚才说的白衬衫的意思。洁净的东西让人产生弄脏它的欲望，比如现在这个背。

至于堂本剛则凭借一股坚韧的毅力始终没解开光一衬衫的纽扣，两人的体温已把湿了的上衣蒸得半干，隔在各自发热的身体间，使他们产生一种禁忌的、可望不可得的快感。

光一暗中庆幸他们间的禁忌只是人为故意制造出来的，而不是什么真的不可逾越的鸿沟，否则这种痛苦绝对能把他挤得心碎。

剛紧紧地搂了他一会，然后把手松开，两人面对面坐着，都不专心，光一只顾着盯剛的嘴唇看，他想吻上去，用力地吮一吮，因此脖子不自觉向前探，剛这回没躲，叫他逮着了。

他们像磁铁一样吸着彼此，顾不上什么技巧，下身无处可去，所以先抓紧享受着嘴唇这个发泄口。

从这个吻中剛感到光一确实忍得辛苦，可能也有点报复的成分在，他故意用力地咬他，接着扩大范围，开始啃他的下巴。剛的下巴方而短，笑起来时常有种混合着少年气的娇俏感，尽管如此清爽，但连着他皮肤细腻的脖颈和锁骨一起看时依然只有诱人两个字。

他的下巴被含着，只能向后仰起头。光一像往常口交时把它往里吞，剛明白这意思，脸有点红。

光一腹部的肌肉绷得很紧，剛摸到了，觉得像一堵墙。他把手指从衬衫的纽扣间伸进去，轻轻沿着几块肌肉间的线画，令光一更急不可耐。

"还不解开我？"他这么说的时候，已经不是先前商量的语气了。

剛不答，撑开他的衣襟，像插入一样把自己的器官伸进去，前端顶着光一的腹肌。

边做这个动作边特意说："这么紧啊？"

惹得光一想把他从自己身上掀下去大干三百回合。

剛不理他，一下又一下地蹭着他的肌肉，因为硬，又因为面对面的姿势，发现这么做竟然挺过瘾。

堂本光一低头看着他在自己的衬衫缝隙里进出，脑子里满是些狂暴的想法。

头顶的三叶扇缓缓吹出风，不能降火，只有火上浇油。光一向上挺腰，把剛颠得一颤。

"要玩到什么时候？"他是真心实意地想知道答案。

剛捧起他的脸，茎竖直地完整地贴在他的肌肉上，笑："我不知道。"

 

-end-


End file.
